Todoroki Family's Holiday
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Setelah sebulan penuh Shoto tak bisa bersama keluarga kecilnya di akhir pekan, akhirnya tiba juga hari di mana ia bisa mengambil cuti selama seminggu penuh. Dan tentu saja kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh ketiga bocah Todoroki yang dua hari lagi akan genap berumur empat tahun. A Todo x fem!Deku fanfict / Sequel of Attention /


**Todoroki Family's Holiday**

.

.

 **My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**

 _story by C.C_

 _._

 **This fanfict is a special gift for Nefertiti**

.

Todoroki x fem!Midoriya

.

.

* * *

Setelah sebulan penuh Shoto tak bisa bersama keluarga kecilnya di akhir pekan, akhirnya tiba juga hari di mana ia bisa mengambil cuti selama seminggu penuh. Dan tentu saja kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh ketiga bocah Todoroki yang dua hari lagi akan genap berumur empat tahun. Hari ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Okinawa, di mana rumah istirahat pasangan tua Todoroki berada. Kedua orang tua Shoto akhirnya memilih untuk menghabiskan masa tua mereka di sana sejak setahun yang lalu. Dan tentu saja Kakek Enji dan istrinya sangat menantikan kedatangan tiga cucu kesayangannya itu. Dia bahkan ingin mengirimkan pesawat jet pribadinya untuk menjemput cucu-cucu kesayangannya, tapi langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Shoto.

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai di rumah Kakek dan Nenek, jangan lupa kasih hadiah yang sudah kalian siapkan untuk mereka, ya?" Izuku memberi pesan pada ketiga anaknya. Si sulung Hikaru dan si tengah Hiro langsung mengacungkan jempolnya dengan semangat, sementara si bungsu Akane hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia terlihat masih merasakan efek mabuk udaranyakarena wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

"Akane sudah merasa baikan?" Shoto yang menyetir mengintip bayangan putrinya dari kaca spion tengah. Padahal ayahnya, Todoroki Enji, tadinya mengirim sebuah mobil dan seorang supir untuk membawa keluarga muda Torodoki ke rumahnya, tapi Shoto dengan sopan menyuruh sang sopir untuk duduk di belakang sementara ia sendiri yang akan menyetir. Sang sopir sudah berusaha menolak permintaan Shoto, tapi akhirnya dia memilih pulang menggunakan taxi saja dan sudah siap jika hari ini Tuan Enji akan memecatnya.

Rambut hijau Akane bergerak pelan ketika kepalanya menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. "Masih mual..."

Izuku dan Shoto sontak berwajah khawatir. Kelihatan sekali bahwa putri mereka satu-satunya itu sedang tidak enak badan karena efek mabuk udaranya.

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai di rumah Kakek, Akane-chan langsung istirahat, ya?" Izuku memanjangkan tangannya untuk mengelap keringat di kening Akane.

"Akane-chan jangan sakit, dong..." Hiro yang duduk di tengah memeluk Akane dari samping. Sebelah tangan mungilnya mengelus-elus punggung Akane. Sang adik pun hanya bisa menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak sang kakak.

"Aku mau peluk Akane-chan juga," Hikaru protes. Sabuk pengaman yang ia pakai menahannya untuk menyentuh Akane yang duduk di sisi paling kiri.

Melihat interaksi lucu anak-anaknya, tentu saja membawa perasaan hangat tersendiri bagi pasangan Todoroki yang duduk di bangku depan.

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai, Hikaru-kun bisa memeluk Akane-chan," ucap Izuku yang terkekeh.

"Hmm ... _Okay,_ Bu!" Si sulung Hikaru memang lebih bijaksana dari dua adiknya. Mungkin juga karena efek dialah si kembar Todoroki yang lahir pertama kali.

Setelah itu, sisa perjalanan mereka dari bandara ke rumah Kakek dan Nenek Todoroki diisi dengan celotehan Hikaru dan Hiro yang sesekali ditimpali oleh Shoto, Izuku dan Akane yang mulai membaik mabuk udaranya. Mereka sudah tidak sabar menghabiskan waktu tujuh hari penuh di kediaman kakek dan neneknya.

-oo-

"Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan cucu-cucuku yang ganteng-ganteng dan cantik," Todoroki Enji berseru senang dari pintu rumahnya begitu melihat mobil yang dikendarai Shoto sudah berada di halaman depan rumahnya yang sangat luas.

Izuku langsung turun dari mobil dan membantu putra-putrinya untuk membuka sabuk pengaman mereka, sementara Shoto membuka bagasi untuk mengeluarkan koper-koper mereka. Akane yang masih sedikit pucat langsung meminta digendong oleh Izuku sementara Hiro dan Hikaru sudah berlari menghampiri sang kakek yang juga berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Dengan tubuh Enji yang cukup kekar di umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala enam, ia langsung menggendong Hiro dan Hikaru di saat bersamaan. Dua cucu laki-lakinya itu tentu saja langsung berseru kesenangan karena digendong oleh kakeknya.

"Selamat datang, Izuku-chan." Nyonya Todoroki yang tadi mengekor di belakang suaminya langsung memeluk Izuku dengan penuh kehangatan. Ia mencium kedua pipi Izuku sebelum mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Akane yang terlihat masih lemas di gendongan ibunya. "Loh, Akane-chan kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Hanya mabuk udara saja berhubung ini perjalanan udaranya yang pertama," Izuku menyahut sambil menyunggingkan senyum menenangkannya pada sang ibu mertua.

"Oh, ya ampun! Ayo sini sama Nenek, Akane-chan harus istirahat dulu di kamar." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Izuku, ibunya Shoto langsung mengambil Akane yang tak memberontak dari gendongannya dan berjalan menyusul suaminya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak memedulikan Shoto yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang milik istri dan anaknya dari bagasi mobil.

Hanya Izuku yang menyadarinya, karena itulah ia langsung membantu Shoto karena ketiga anaknya sudah berada di tangan yang tepat. "Perlu kubantu?" Wanita dengan aura keibuan itu langsung tersenyum manis pada Shoto yang mengeluarkan koper terakhir mereka. Pria itu menutup pintu bagasi mobil sebelum menarik Izuku mendekat.

"Kau hanya perlu menemaniku selama kita di sini, berhubung sepertinya kita bisa melakukan _honeymoon_ kedua," Shoto berkata dengan nada jenaka.

Izuku sontak tertawa lepas, "Mau bagaimana lagi...," ia mengendikkan bahunya dan memasang ekspresi yang sama jahilnya dengan Shoto, "Ayah dan Ibu sudah memonopoli Hikaru-kun, Hiro-kun dan Akane-chan. Kurasa sudah waktunya aku memanjakan Tuan Todoroki Shoto. Bukan begitu, Suamiku?"

Mendengar balasan sang istri, Shoto hanya bisa tertawa dan mengecup keningnya penuh sayang sebelum membawa koper-koper mereka ke dalam rumah, menyusul orang tua dan anak-anaknya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! xD**

Special thanks to **Nefertiti** yg udah ngekomis ff tododeku :*

Walaupun belon terjun ke fandomnya, aku enjoy bgt nulis pair ini.

(uhukshamelesspromotionuhuk)

Bagi yg lagi pengen baca asupan otp (apalagi kapal getek) aku lagi buka writing commissions.

Utk harga dan peraturannya bisa baca di link "CC Writing Commisions" yang ada di profile-ku atau mau pm langsung juga boleh ;)

 _Sign,_

C.C

 **06052018**


End file.
